Never Again
by Gohanroxme
Summary: She needs to breathe, but she can't, she shouldn't, lest her lips leave Yoruichi's and everything turns out to be her imagination. Lest she rot in her depression and frustration again. Lest she revert to the cold, condescending person Yoruichi's caused her to be, the captain with her happiness stolen./ YoruSoi. One-Shot. R&R :)


Never Again: Suì Fēng/Yoruichi:

_A/N: Dunno what's up with this trend I'm doing: present tense on angsty stuff and past tense on light fics. LOL. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Who says I own **_**Bleach**_**? Surely not Tite Kubo.**

After all these years, she's never thought that this will finally happen, that a night like this will come, where she's finally where she belongs, with her, with Yoruichi-sama.

With Yoruichi-sama, who is currently gazing down at her, golden eyes filled with a burning desire that excites her, that awakens feelings that's been buried deep, dormant, as she hovers above her, dark arms at either side of her head.

Suì-Fēng's breathing hard, face flushed, though her silvery eyes meet Yoruichi's evenly and they reach a mutual understanding; this . . . this is what they want. This is what they've both wanted for the longest, for over a century.

Just this. Each other.

Her fingers, soft and slender, are tracing gently Suì's jawline, so expert with her body that it's like butterfly kisses with just her hand, and Suì-Fēng lets herself shudder, lets herself loose herself, drowning in Yoruichi's touch, in this unbelievable euphoria.

How she's yearned for this all this time, even during the times she's spent spiting her, to just look at Yoruichi and see the same passionate expression reflected her eyes, to be fondled so gently, so lovingly by her.

She's smiling at her, Yoruichi is. Smiling that smile, not the endearingly impish, feline one, but the one that causes her heart to flutter, turns her to mush.

The beautiful, fond smile.

Suì Fēng can't catch her breath, peering up under her lashes at the woman straddling her hips, at the woman with skin like chocolate who dips her head and whispers, "Let me . . . ."

_Let me_. It carries multiple requests . . . _Let me touch you, let me have you . . ._

_Let me love you_.

Multiple requests, yet only one answer.

"Yes." She can hardly recognize her own voice, so low and longing, throaty, as she reaches up to twirl one finger around a mulberry lock of Yoruichi's hair. "I will."

Upon hearing this, the Shihouin's eyes seem to light up, despite that they practically glow in the dark. But it's possible. Her eyes are alive, as if seeing, awakening for the first time.

She instantly shifts herself, her neck bowing until her mouth is against the corner of Suì-Fēng's as if a taste of what's to come.

However, Suì doesn't want a taste. She wants a meal, all of what she can get, all of what she hasn't gotten all those years ago, but craves with a blazing vigor.

Slowly, she turns her head, capturing Yoruichi's lips in hers and . . . the contact gives her a rejuvenating jolt. This . . . this is it, what she's been dreaming about for the past century. What she's longed for, laying awake thinking about . . . where Yoruichi's hiding, if she's ever thought about her in the way she thinks about her.

But this . . . this is the answer. _Yes_. Yoruichi's hand is cupping her cheek. _Yes_. Her tongue runs across Suì-Fēng's bottom lip. _Yes_. Her yellow _obi_ is untied.

The noises they emit are similar, moans of contentment and harmony and Suì-Fēng can only cling, cling, cling to the girl hovering above her, hoping that this ecstasy never ends, that it's not only one of her numerous fantasies, that it will be the same result even if she gives herself a good pinch.

She's wanted this and her wish has come true and she can't have this end. She can't have Yoruichi leave her again, not after this, not ever.

Her eyes sting and water for some reason as she tugs at the collar of the Shihouin's top, almost desperately to keep her close, to keep herself sane.

She needs to breathe, but she can't, she shouldn't, lest her lips leave Yoruichi's and everything turns out to be her imagination. Lest she rot in her depression and frustration again.

Lest she revert to the cold, condescending person Yoruichi's caused her to be, the captain with her happiness stolen.

Still, Yoruichi does break away, nearly too easily, her lips trailing gingerly down Suì-Fēng's neck whilst she murmurs, "Greedy, mmm, Suì?"

Suì Feng releases a strained sort of whine that she hasn't been aware she can produce, exhaling with a heavy pant.

"Don't worry." Light kisses across her collarbone. Her haori is magically gone too. "I'm not going anywhere, Suì-Fēng . . . ." Her tone goes tender. "So don't cry, my Little Bee."

Her breath hitches at this and something wet does run under her chin from one side of her cheek.

With the heel of her palm, she quickly scrubs her eyes dry, swallowing a sudden sob that has her feeling weak and vulnerable. _Where is this coming from?_

But she _knows_ where this is coming from. _Fear_. Fear that her beloved will abandon her once more, even after all of this, all of the affection they've just shared. Fear that her Yoruichi-sama will leave her, despite all that, because there was nothing stopping her from leaving her behind the first time, not even . . . her promise.

_"I promise to always be by your side."_

This never does happen.

"Promise me, Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng requests with a hoarse, croaking timbre, staring up at the orbs of molten gold glittering in the darkness.

They stare back at her, and Suì-Fēng notices something remorseful, almost a wince towards her words.

"Promise me," she continues, her voice a mess of cracks and splinters, "because I can't promise you anything."

Yoruichi reads her mind, the words Suì-Fēng can't say: _Because you know I can't keep my promises._

And her eyes shut at this, something akin to pain flickering across her features before they open, shining like a rekindled fire.

"I promise." It's unnatural, yet at the same time so refreshingly human to hear Yoruichi waver, to feel her take Suì's hand as to perhaps comfort herself. "Of course I promise."

Sui Feng's mouth twitches into a faint smile as she spots the look on the Shihouin's face, that determined look: _I promise I'll always be by _your_ side._

"Thank you . . . ." She utters quietly, rolling her head to the side, an invitation for her goddess to start again with the actions that have her entire body tingling, heart racing, and breath stunting all at once.

And Yoruichi accepts, fingers grazing, dancing along the skin of Suì-Fēng's thighs, exposed on account of her now being clad only in her Onmitsukido uniform.

But soon, she knows she will be stripped even of that.

_A/N: I like this one, really. Reviews? :)_


End file.
